Assess the presence of lipid peroxidation in the blood in various cardiac disorders such as stable angina, unstable angina, myocardial infarction, pre/post angioplasty and/or coronary stent placement, or cardiac transplantation/rejection. Assays for presence of oxidation-specific antibodies will be utilized to assess the presence or absence of antibodies in the blood of cardiac patients as a marker of long-standing lipid peroxidation.